A New Family
by jason429
Summary: The official sequel to the 2001 hit "A New Beginning". First comes love, then comes marriage, then...well you know the rest. #NovaCandy In other words UberHaxorNova and ZodicalCandy have children. Wow this description sucks. :P Includes Deleted Scenes!
1. Prologue

**A New Family Prolougue**

**Author's Note: Hello there my name is Jason and welcome back to another fan fiction. This is a sequel to "A New Beginning" so read that one before proceding with this one. This Fanfic will feature UberHaxorNova's current house, Dex, More Spencer, Intern Joe, and many more if I come up with anything. Enjoy. #NovaCandy**

**Creatures POV:**

**It was once again another Creature Talk but it was in the new and improved CT room. James, Jordan, Dan and Kevin were doing the usual podcast. It's been about one year since James married his now wife ZodicalCandy. Since then she became the first ever female creature. She has also gotten along pretty good with Intern Joe and helps him out with the editing. Dex finally was able to move out to Colorado and he's been staying with James and Zodical until he finds his own place.**

**Jordan: Alright we're just about to wrap up Creature Talk does anyone have anymore stories to share?**

**James: Well I do have one more...**

**Kevin: This outta be good**

**James: As you know Zodical and I have been married for about a year meaning we've been together for two years**

**Dan: Congratulations**

**James: Thank you Dan**

**Kevin: Do you have any honeymoon stories?**

**James: As a matter of fact I do**

**Jordan: This outta be good**

**James: It was the morning after, first day in the Bahamas. Obviously we had a "Do not disturb" sign outside our room.**

**Everyone else: OH HO HO**

**James: Hold on hold on. It's like maybe five or six in the morning and for some fucking reason the maid or whatever knocks on our door. Mind you we were both obviously naked.**

**Kevin: *laughs***

**James: Kevin god damn it. Alright so Zod wakes me up by shaking me and says "James...James did you put the sign outside right?" **

**Jordan: and what did you say?**

**James: I was like "Huh?" but very groggy and tired. She asks "Did you put the sign outside yes or no?" In which I told her "Yes I did."**

**Dan: Did the maid say "Housekeeping" over and over again?**

**James: Yes she fucking did!**

**James: After like five minutes I get up to tell the maid or whatever to kindly fuck off cause my wife and I are trying to sleep.**

**James: As I was going to the door Zod tells me "Uh James?" I didn't realize what she was going on about. I looked at myself and I realized oh shit I don't have any fucking clothes on.**

**Everyone: *bursts out in laughter***

**Kevin: Did you happen to have the old morning wood?**

**James: Unfortunetly...yes**

**Everyone: *laughs even louder***

**Dan: Did you not have a bathrobe or something?**

**James: Thank god**

**James: So I open th door and the maid says "Housekeeping?" I tell her "Do you have any fucking idea what time it is?, my wife and I are trying to sleep there's a fucking sign here!"**

**Jordan: What else did the maid say?**

**James: she goes on and says "Oh i'm sorry I didn't see the sign" blah blah blah.**

**James: She knew damn well that the sign was at the fucking door outside.**

**James: But after all that she did apologized and everything went well and I went back to bed to cuddle my wife.**

**Jordan: Well that was a dern sure exciting story**

**Dan: Well you both seemed to have a pretty good morning**

**James: It was certainly something.**

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading and stay tuned for more!**


	2. Livestreaming with McNuggets

**A New Family Chapter 1**

**James POV:**

**I was at the office about ready to go home after a long day. I had set reservations for a restaurant for tomorrow. It's my first year wedding anniversary and two years i've been with an angel. I still can't believe I get to go home to an amazing woman who made my life seem better. Dex came to Colorado a few days ago and Zodical was cool with letting him stay with us until he gets his own place. **

**"Alright i'm heading home" I told Jordan. "Okay" said Jordan. "What's Zodical doing?" asked Jordan. "I think she's streaming with Dex still." I told him.**

**A lot has happened in the last year. Zod became the first ever female creature and Spencer isn't far along to being inducted next. I have her come to the office now and then. I don't want to risk her being at the office it gets swatted again, for her own safety of course.**

**Since we've had new additions to the office we had to expand. Intern Joe and Spencer have their own office. Aleks moved into a much bigger office. I too moved to another office and we both have eno:ugh space to share it. **

**Meanwhile**

**Zodical POV:**

**I got bored and Dex invited me to do a livestream of Smash Bros.**

**Dex: Aaaand I win again!**

**Zodical: Yeah...using Little Mac to kick my ass over and over again, overpowered piece of shit**

**Dex: *uses Little Mac's KO smash attack***

**Zodical: ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?**

**Dex: Talk shit get fucking hit**

**Zodical: Dude seriously LITTLE MAC IS FUCKING OP**

**Dex: By the way James tells me that tomorrow is your wedding anniversary?**

**Zodical: Yes it is, and it's two years we've been together**

**Dex: Let me ask you something, Does James snore at night?**

**Zodical: Ugh from time to time, he wont let me get up to use the bathroom**

**Dex: does he like constantly keep you in his arms**

**Zodical: Yeah, he says that "oh I just want to make sure you're by my side every morning" like I would leave him or something**

**Dex: Well he does love you**

**Zodical: That is true he does**

**James: Hey *in the background***

**Zodical: Hey **

**James: You livestreaming?**

**Zodical: Yeah**

**James: Did you eat anything?**

**Zodical: Uhh no why?**

**James: Do you want me to run out and get some McDonald's or something?**

**Zodical: Yeah sure, some McNuggets please?**

**James: I'll just get the twenty piece for you and I**

**James: *kisses Zodical***

**Zodical: Love you**

**James: Love you too**

**Zodical: Wait James did you make the reservations?**

**James: Yeah**

**Dex: Oi James where's my McNuggets?**

**James: Fuck you *closes door***

**Dex: You married quite the guy Zod**

**Zodical: *sigh* Yup**

**After the livestream**

**James POV:**

**I come back home with the food first giving Dex his fucking McNuggets. "Here this is what you get you piece of shit." I tell Dex after giving him his food. "Thank you James" said Dex. "Yeah whatever asshole." I told him as I went upstairs.**

**I open the door to see Zodical in bed watching TV waiting. "Sleepy?" she asks me as I give her the food. "Little bit." I said to her as I change for bed. "I can't believe we've been together for two years." said Zod eating a McNugget. "We've also been married for one and neither of us killed or maimed each other." I tell her. "Could've been worse" she explains. "How, you killing me and inhereting my seven point seven million?" I ask. "Probably." she answered while sticking her tongue at me.**

**"Well...here's to one year being married." I said getting in bed. "Here's to two years being together." she tells me as she kisses me.**


	3. Dinner and SEX, WILD SEX, A BIG SEX,

**A New Family Chapter 2**

**The Following Morning**

**James POV:**

**I was at the office about t record some stuff for my channel. I tweeted out that tonight is a speacial date night.**

**James: Been together with an angel for about two years and married her for one of those years. I still wonder what ZodicalCandy sees in me tbh.**

**Zodical: UberHaxorNova Well...you're pretty goddamn cute**

**James: ZodicalCandy and you're pretty fucking beautiful**

**Sp00n: UberHaxorNova ZodicalCandy get a room!**

**kronos0316: Mamasp00n UberHaxorNova ZodicalCandy I second that**

**James: Mamasp00n FUCK OFF Sp00n!**

**Zodical: Kronos0316 dick!**

**Later that day**

**I was going home to get changed so Zodical and I can go eat. She and I got all fancied up.**

**At the restaurant I tweeted a picture of the both of us and labeled it...**

**James: Date night with Mrs. UberHaxorNova ZodicalCandy**

**Zodical: UberhaxorNova Gay!**

**Jordan: UberHaxorNova ZodicalCandy get rekt M8**

**James: Kootra ZodicalCandy fuck you**

**After dinner we headed home. Since it was our anniversary we decided to make it speacial. I lit some candles, set some jazz music. More specifically the "Sax and Sex" one. She was in the bathroom changing into some lingerie. As she got out the music was set perfectly as she walked over to the bed and crawled towards me. She took off my pants and ripped off my shirt. She then took off her lingerie and she was only in her bra and panties.**

**"Ready for dessert big guy?" she asked in a seductive tone. I simply nodded as we kissed fiercly. I trailed my hand up her thigh. The sheer of pleasure washed over me. As we both took off each others underwear my excitement poked Zodical. "Excited are we?"she asked unhooking her bra and taking it off. "Mmhmm" I tell her. She leans closer to my ear and whispers "Happy anniversary James." I then give her ass a good spanking and a firm grab. "Your ass is mine" I tell her.**

**We both had sex to the sounds of saxaphones. Masking the sounds of the instrument with moans. One after another.**

**Meanwhile in Dex's Room**

**Dex POV:**

**So I was trying to record and edit videos for my channel when I hear James and Zodical go at it like animals or something. All I could hear was "Ohh James Harder, HARDER" "Goddamn it woman i'm going as hard and fast as I can". I think I heard something knock over too. I also kept hearing like spanking noises or something. If Angus was here he probably would be having a wank or something. Penguin bellend.**

**Back in the bedroom**

**James POV:**

**"Hold on honey...almost done...*orgasm*" I told Zodical. "Wow... that was amazing" said Zodical out of breath.**

**"Happy anniversary sweetheart" I tell her. "Happy anniversary James" said Zodical as she goes to sleep. I gave her a kiss on her cheek and went to sleep.**

**Author's Note: This chapter was a bit cringey to make. All I ask for is forgiveness. This isn't my normal mindset. **


	4. A careless mistake leads to consequences

**A New Family Chapter 3**

**Zodical POV:**

**The following Morning I felt sick for some reason. James was still in bed and I rushed to the toilet to puke.**

**"Zod you ok in there?" asked James in concern. "Yeah i'm fine *vomits*" I respond. "Doesn't sound like it" he said. I just continued to vomit. "I'll probably bring back some ginger ale or something when I get back for now just stay in bed and rest" said James.**

**James left for work while I spent the morning in the bathroom puking my guts out. After a while the vomiting stopped. I stopped to think "What if this wasn't some stomach virus?" "Could I be pregnant?" There was only one way too find out.**

**I got dressed and went to Wal-Mart to buy a buch of pregnancy tests. I rushed home afterwards to take the tests.**

**After test after test it all came back...positive. I had no choice but to text James to come home.**

**Zodical: James I need you to come home NOW!**

**James: What's wrong u ok?**

**Zodical: *picture of pregnancy test that reads positive***

**A few minutes James came to pick me up and rush me to the hospital. The nurse took us to the gynecologist's office and told us to wait. The Doctor gave me some hospital robes to change and told me to take a seat.**

**"Okay ma'am i'm just gonna put this gel on your tummy and we'll have a look to see if you are indeed pregnant" explained the doctor as he came in the room.**

**The doctor placed the gel on my stomach and the ultrasound came up.**

**"Ok here is your uterus and right here is a heartbeat oh wait two heartbeats" said the doctor. "What do you mean two heartbeats?" asked James. "I'm saying is that you both are having twins" explained the doctor. "WHAT?!" shouted me and James.**

**"Congratulations" said the Doctor as he left the room.**

**At that moment all I could do was cry. We didn't want kids. Even if we did we were no where near ready.**

**James put his arm around me and said "It's gonna be ok". "How?" I asked in bitter anger. "I don't know but we'll think of something" he answered. I just cried even more as James continued to confort me.**


	5. Thanksgiving

**A New Family Chapter 4**

**Thanksgiving**

**One Month In pregnancy**

**James POV:**

**It's been a month since I found out that i'm going to be a dad. So far Zodical and I decided to keep the pregnancy thing under wraps for a while. We didn't tell anyone yet since we're still trying to find out what the fuck are going to do about the whole situation in general.**

**Zodical thus far doesn't seem to look pregnant luckily we're momentarly in the clear. It's Thanksgiving and I can't help but be contantly worrying about my unborn children.**

**She walks up to me from the kitchen and says "James?" I looked up while sitting down from the table and I said "Hmm oh uh yeah just uh lost my train of thought" I answered. She comes closer and asks "You're worried aren't you?" "I can't help it" I answered. She leans in to kiss my forehead as I placed my head on Zodical's stomach. "James everything's going to be alright" Zodical assured me. "Okay sweetheart" I replied.**

**"Good now help me set the table" she asked. "Did you buy pie?" I asked. "It's in the fridge but not until after Thanksgiving dinner" she replied.**

**During dinner Zodical wanted to talk to me about something important. **

**"James I need to talk to you about something" she begins. "What's on your mind?" I asked her. "I might have to step away from things for a bit" she continues. "What do you mean?" I ask. "Seeing as i'm pregnant now I feel I need to step away from on camera stuff for The Hub and stuff" Zodical explains. "What's seems to be the problem?" I ask.**

**"I don't want to be constanly called fat and other hurtfull things about my appearnce" she explains. Zodical goes on and explains, " Before I met you there was a time where people would have problems with my accent and it got to the point where I had to step away from things, I just don't it to reapeat again" said Zodical. "People would make fun of your accent?, that's stupid because what if people would fucking say that about Aleks, Sly, or Dex" I argued. "People are just that fucked up I guess" she replied.**

**"Okay if you want to step down from on camera shit then i'm not going to stop you just whenever you feel ready to come back just let me know" I told her. Zodical then gave me a kiss and said "Thanks James. **

**"I'm going upstairs bring the pie with you and the whipped cream is in the fridge too" she said going up the stairs.**

**As we had the pie in bed I couldn't help feel that this will be a long nine months.**


	6. Three months pregnant

**A New Family Chapter 5**

**January**

**Three Months in pregnancy**

**Zodical POV:**

**"Zodical, i'm off to work" said James getting ready to leave for work. "Huh?, Oh yeah ok see you when you get home" I told him from the other room. He then came upstairs to check on me. You see i'm three months pregnant and my stomach has started to look noticably bigger and i've been having trouble finding things to fit me.**

**"Baby, everything okay in there?" James asks in concern. He then slowly opens the door as I struggled to put on a pair of jeans.**

**"Suck it it, suck..it...in damn it" I said as I gave up. "You having trouble with clothes?" asked James. "Sadly" I replied. "Remind me to get you some maternity clothes soon" he said as he then gave me a kiss and kissed my tummy. "I'll be home later" said James as he left for work.**

**James POV:**

**As I came the office I went to Dan's office and asked him, "Hey Dan do you think you can have Liz take Zod maternity clothes shopping today?" "Sure James" replied Dan.**

**I called Zodical to let her know that Liz was gonna take her clothes shopping. **  
**Zodical: Yeah?**

**James: Liz is going to take you maternity clothes shopping later so be ready**

**Zodical: Do you have any sweat pants I can borrow for the time being?**

**James: Second drawer from the bottom**

**Zodical: Love you**

**James: Love you too bye *hangs up***

**As I was in my office Joe walked in and said "Hey James people have been saying in the comments that they miss your wife and the want to know where she is"**

**"She's taking a break" I told Joe. "Well I hope she comes back soon" said Joe as he left. I let out a sigh and went back to work.**

**At that moment I couldn't let this go on anymore. I decided to make an important update video to explain Zodical's absense.**

**Alright hello and welcome to a very important update video adressing a very big elephant in the room. Where is ZodicalCandy? Well she wanted to kinda step back from things on The Hub. She didn't leave the group, she still edits for the channel while maintaining her own channel. The truth is...she's pregnant. That's right she and I are having kids, two to be exact. She didn't want the comments to get to her because of how "big" she's getting which I understand the pregnancy made her self-conscious about her appearence. She also told me before we met there was a time where YouTube comments would pick on her accent. If you don't know already Zodical is French but her accent is Brittish. **

**WHY THE FUCK ARE PEOPLE THAT FUCKING CRUEL AND IGNORANT!**

**It's not her fault english wasn't her first fucking language. I mean her accent isn't hard to understand. She didn't want the same thing to repeat but this time about her weight or whatever. So i'm working on getting her back so thank you all for your support over the years. I really love her and I want is to see her smile. BYEEEEEEEE!**

**Author's Note: This chapter is my way of addressing something that bugged me. You see to those who follow EligibleMonster people were being dicks about Zodical's accent. The day I found out about this was the same day that Kootra got swatted. That alone pissed me off beyond belief and my faith in humanity died. When someone decides to knitpick someone just because english wasn't their first language then you are just fucking cunt and an intolerant asshole with no consideration what so fucking ever. Show some tolerance and respect to everyone. Don't be a dick.**


	7. FNAF 3

**A New Family Chapter 6**

**Later that same day**

**Zodical POV:**

**After coming home from clothes shopping I checked and saw that James uploaded a video explaining the situation. As I read the comments there was nothing but a heart warming response.**

**I tweeted out saying:**

**Zodical: Thanks for all the heart warming comments on UberHaxorNova's recent update video, you guys are the best.**

**Meanwhile**

**James POV:**

**After much anticipation and many requests, I finally get to play Five Nights At Freddy's 3.**

**James: Alright here we go again Five Nights At Freddy's 3**

**Announcer from Spongebob: A few moments later**

**James: OH FUCK...no,no,no i'm so fucked I think someone's coming**

**Foxy(yet again): *Jumpscare***

**James: *Girly scream* FUCKING AHHHH IT WAS FOXY AGAIN IT'S ALWAYS FUCKING FOXY GOD DAMN IT *throws headphones***

**Zodical: DUDE THE FUCK ARE SCREAMING FOR**

**James: *scream again* FUCK! You made me piss my fucking pants**

**Zodical: James calm down we have neighbors wait are you recording?**

**James: Yeah? **

**Zodical: Just keep it down Jesus fucking christ**

**Five minutes later**

**James: *scream* FUCK THIS FUCKING GAME! OW GOD DAMN IT! stubbed my fucking toe again**

**Zodical: JAMES! *from the other room***

**James: Oh shit well...I'm in trouble *cuts to usual outro***


	8. Zod got fart sprayed

**A New Family Chapter 7**

**Feburary**

**Four months into pregnancy**

**Zodical POV:**

**After about a four month absence I decided to go back to the office to help out more with the The Hub. I no longer feel self-conscious about myself and i'm ready to get back into the swing of things.**

**It was a day before Valentine's Day and James and I were livestreaming. James was kind enough to loan me his MLG sweater which was extremely comfy.**

**James: So Zodical how's it feel to be back here at the creature office?**

**Zodical: Feels good to be honest**

**James: *looks outside***

**Zodical: What's the matter?**

**James: Though I heard someone coming listen do you want me to get you a soda or something?**

**Zodical: Sure**

**James: *leaves to get a soda***

**James POV:**

**"Alright Spencer and Joe you guys know what to do" I told the both of them while giving them the Liquid Ass, Barf-fume and Tex-Ass sprays.**

**Meanwhile**

**Zodical: *hears the door to the stream room open slowly* James?**

**Joe and Spencer: *sprays all three sprays and runs off***

**Zodical: Okay...that was weird**

**Anouncer from Spongebob: A few moments later**

**Zodical: *Sniffs the air* oh god...*sniffs* OH GOD *tries not to gag***

**Zodical: *rushes to leave the stream room but finds that someone is blocking the exit* LET ME THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!**

**Jordan (via the otherside obviously): Jeez Joe and Spencer how much did you guys spray?**

**Intern Joe: we used all three of the bottles**

**Dan: ARE YOU INSANE?!**

**James: You guys were supposed to spray a little of each**

**Spencer: We did**

**James: Well let her the fuck out**

**Zodical: *opens door* WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU SPRAY?**

**James: just a little bit of these three bottles**

**Zodical: Noveltly fart sprays**

**James: On the bright side I got your soda**

**Zodical: Your sleeping on the goddamn couch tonight *grabs James and shoves him in the stream room and closes the door so he can't get out***

**James : WAIT NOOO FUCK!**

**Zodical: Love you James**

**James: GOD DAMN IT WOMAN LET ME THE FUCK OUT OF HERE! OH GOD IT STINKS REAL BAD**

**Zodical: Pull this shit again on me and you'll join him **

**Dan, Jordan, Spencer and Joe: *nods and runs off***


	9. The Daily Adventure Crew

**A New Family Chapter 8**

**May**

**Seven Months into Pregnancy **

**Spencer POV**

**"So what are we doing today Jordan" I asked while talking a car ride with myself, Jordan, and Kevin.**

**"The Daily Adventure Crew returns today to have another daily adventure" replied Jordan "We're actually going to Babies R' Us to buy crib for James and Zodical" explained Kevin. "Kevin please you ruined the surpirse" said Jordan. Kevin just sat in the back making one of his usual faces.**

**"Okay so we're here at Babies R' Us and James doesn't know we're doing this by the way" Said Jordan. "Does Zod know?" I asked Jordan. "No she doesn't" replied Jordan.**

**Meanwhile in the store**

**"What if we get this bib?" asked Kevin. The bib said "Momma's little mess maker". "Is that the only one because they're having twins Kevin" I replied. "WILL YOU BOTH GET OVER HERE AND HELP ME!" shouted Jordan.**

**As Kevin and I helped Jordan with the crib I couldn't help hearing familiar voices.**

**Zodical: Tell me again how do you know which baby food flavor is good or not**

**James: just trust me on this**

**Zodical: You had some didn't you?**

**James: The guys made me do it for their own amusement and I had to eat some while streaming CSGO**

**Zodical: Case unboxings?**

**James: Yup**

**"Oh shit Jordan I think James and Zod are here" I warned Jordan.**

**"Well we got to get out of here then, cover our traces" Said Jordan as we all rushed to the register.**

**"Where did you find them anyway?" asked Kevin**

**"They were by the baby food" I replied.**

**James: Is that Jordan, Kevin and Spencer over there?**

**"Uh Jordan they're catching on...I think they see us" I told Jordan.**

**"RUN BOYS!" shouted Jordan as we all bum rushed out of the store before James and Zod could catch up with us.**

**We then quickly packed the crib in the trunk and hauled ass out of there back to the office.**

**"If they ask, deny any claims that they saw us" said Kevin. **

**"Agreed Kevin" replied Jordan.**

**"Well wasn't that a very special edition of the Daily Adventure Crew?" I asked.**

**"Dern sure was Spencer DERN SURE indeed" said Jordan.**

**"The fact that we made a clean getaway is beyond me" said Kevin.**

**"Kevin we made it out with the crib for the twins that's all that matters" said Jordan as we drive back to the office.**


	10. A moment of clarity and peace

**A New Family Chapter 9**

**June**

**8 Months into pregnancy**

**Zocical POV:**

**These past few weeks things have been sour between James and I. There have been days where we fight non-stop. He would come late and drunk. He's been sleeping on the couch for about three days now. He doesn't even talk to me let alone even make eye contact.**

**I woke up in the middle in the night and I heard him downstairs in the kitchen. As I walked downstairs I heard him sobbing. I looked at him and he just looked broken. This had to stop, this wasn't healthy for both of us and I miss him in bed.**

**"Hey" I said. He looked up and he replied "Hey." "Oreo?" he offered. "Sure" I said while getting milk for the both of us. **

**"James what's the matter?" I asked him. "I just don't want this having a family thing being the end of our marriage" he explains.**

**He goes on and says "I hate that we've been constantly at each other's throats" "I just want to be a good dad" "I've just been in pain I guess".**

**"You don't think i've not been in pain?" "James, I sacrficed my body to carry our children" "My back hurts, I got swollen ankles" There have been days where I edited your videos for you AND for The Hub" "You think I wanted kids?" I explained to James.**

**"No" he responds.**

**"Exactly but i'm doing it because I love you" I tell James while eating an oreo. **

**"You got some crumbs on you belly wait hold on" said James as he brushed off the crumbs on my stomach. As he did it I felt the twins kicking.**

**"James I think the babies are kicking" I tell him in excitement. "Really?" he askes in awe.**

**He placed his hand on my stomach and said "Well look at that".**

**"Jesus they're kicking like crazy" I said as I felt the twins moving.**

**We finished our glasses of milk and James said "Let's go to bed'.**

**As I sat in bed James positioned himself where he laid his head on my lap. He looked up at me and he looked adorable. I grabbed my phone and took a picture of James kissing my stomach and another of him resting his head on it smiling which I did tweet out labed**

**Zodical: Someone's excited to be a daddy.**


	11. The HUB

**A New Family Chapter 10**

**Varoius POVs:**

***The Hub Intro***

**Jordan POV:**

**Hello and welcome to anreother editon of The Hub. Let's go around the office and se what's new.**

***transition***

**Merch Hub:**

**Joe POV: **

**After many requests the highly anticipated "Zod is my favorite creature" shirt os now available on the spreadshirt so get your's today! **

**James: *walks in* who would but that crap?**

**Zodical: excuse me? *points Spencer's sword at James***

**James: OH FUCK *runs***

***trasition***

**Video HUB**

**Zodical POV:**

**For video highlights today we have Aleks who gets another knife from his CSGO case unboxings.**

**Jordan with his Fifa pack openings on his never ending quest to get Ronaldo**

**Lastly James and I play Dead Space 4 where James leaves me for dead and watches from above. Fucking asshole.**

***transition***

**Mail HUB**

**Spencer camera POV:**

**James you got a speacial package from the P.O box today with a letter. **

**James: James, this is for your expecting twins enjoy *opens box to find nothing but pacifiers.**

**Joe: James that right there is an awesome gift**

**James: is this all really necessary? there like so many fucking pacifiers**

**Spencer: I think it was a smart move that way you're at least prepared**

**James: *puts pacifier in Spencer's mouth and leaves room***

***trasition***

**Q&amp;A HUB**

**Dex POV:**

**Welcome to the Q&amp;A section of The Hub let's get right into it.**

**SoldierCardinal asks "Has James and Zodical come up with any names for their kids?" Let's ask her shall we.**

**Zodical: So far no**

**UnID_ asks: "Has there been any progress in rehabilitation Jordan for his CSGO case addiction?" sadly no he's still spending thousands of dollars on them cases**

**Shaqakd asks: "Have you read any of the Joe X Spencer fanfictions?" Yes...some really specific shit in there. Not safe or PG to talk about now to be honest.**

***transition***

**The Hub**

**Jordan POV: Well that there does it for The Hub and we'll see you next time**

**James: *puts pacifier in Jordan's mouth* piece of shit**

***transition***

**End HUB**

**Author's Note: This chaper is possibly really shit and could've been done better. And Yes the three individuals from the Q&amp;A bit are actually my friends on Twitter.**


	12. Lady Luck

**A New Family Chapter 11**

**James POV:**

**I was in my office streaming on MLG doing some CSGO case unboxings. So far i've got nothing but shit.**

**James: *opens case* COME ON give me a knife...P2K IVORY GOD DAMN IT!**

**James: Alright how about a Chroma case *opens case* MP9 Deadly poison great just what I needed**

**Zodical: *walks in with a drink* What are you doing?**

**James: Streaming, can you sit with me and help bring me good luck with these cases?**

**Zodical: Sure why not?**

**James: Give me a good luck kiss**

**Zodical: Why?**

**James: PLEASE!**

**Zodical: *sigh* fine whatever *kisses James***

**James: *opens breakout case* *rolls a M4 Cyrex* OH MY GOD A CYREX!**

**Zodical: You're welcome**

**James: *checks quality* factory new!**

**Jordan: What's going on in here?**

**James: Zod got me a Cyrex**

**Jordan: WHAT?! ARE YOU KIDDING ME!**

**James: *Opens Chroma case***

**Jordan: James if you *sees James roll a AWP "Man of War"* OH COME ON**

**James: Minimal wear Man of War Jordan**

**Zodical: Can I open a case?"**

**James: Go for it!**

**Zodical: *Opens Breakout case***

**James and Jordan: *Sees Butterfly and screams***

**James: OH MY GOD OH MY GOD**

**Jordan: GABEN PLEASE**

**James: IT'S A STAT TRAK AND FACTORY NEW FADE**

**Jordan: *tosses hat in a fit of rage* HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE?! HOW HOW HOW HOW**

**James: SPENCER GET IN HERE!**

**Spencer: Yeah?**

**James: Look what my wife got me**

**Spencer: Holy shit, Jordan how does it feel that James got a better knif than yours?**

**Jordan: *falls on the floor***

**James: *kisses Zodical over and over***

**Zodical: Again, you're welcome**


	13. Due Date(Lullaby)

**A New Family Chapter 12**

**July **

**Nine Months into Pregnancy**

**Due Date**

**Zodical POV:**

**James was doing a bug stream the the guys while I was in his office. Dear god I feel as if i'm ready to pop. I'm pretty much due any time now. I even have to use one of the wheelchairs to get around beacause I can barely walk.**

**As I was working I felt as if I might have pissed my pants. Boy was I wrong. Luckily Joe wasn't far to scream to.**

**"JOE!" I screamed. He rushed over and I told him "Get James I-I think my water broke".**

**Joe POV**

**"JAMES James" I shouted. "WHAT can't you see I'm kicking Aleks' ass here" he said. "James Zod's water broke she's going into labor" I told him. Within an Instant everyone rushed Zodical to the hospital.**

**When we got there the doctors rushed her and James to delivery.**

**James POV:**

**The doctor gave Zodical a robe to change into as they helped her in the hospital bed. She was breathing rather heavily. "Sweetheart just breathe, keep calm and relax" I told her.**

**She finally got to calm down. "You're doing great" I told her.**

**It was finally time for Zodical to push. "Okay I'm gonna need you to push" ordered the doctor. She pushed and pushed as hard as she could. "James give me you're hand" she asked in pain. I gave her my hand and recieved a death grip of a squeeze.**

**"Alright I see one of the heads crowning one more big push" ordered the doctor. Zodical pushed until the first of the two babies could cry. "It's a boy" said the doctor. **

**"Here comes the second child give me another big push" said the doctor. Zod gave one last mighty push. "It's a girl" said the doctor.**

**The Doctor and I cut the chords and he said. "Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Wilson you've given birth to a happy baby boy and a baby girl.**

**"Oh James they're beautful" said Zodical as she started to cry. "Let's name the boy Javier" I suggested. "What about the girl?" asked Zodical. "How about Samantha?" I suggested. She simply nods in approval.**

**Later that evening after everyone took pictures of Javier and Sam and left home Zodical was peacefully sleeping and I tweeted out a picture of the kids sleeping.**

**James: Meet little Javier and Samantha. Resting and healthy. Mommy is resting too and i'm so proud of her. I kissed Zod's forehead and I could've sworn I saw her smile a bit.**

**The Following moring**

**James POV: **

**I stayed the night in the hospital with Zodical. The nurse came in the room with breakfast. "Breakfast" whispered the nurse. "Thank you" I replied. The nurse nods and leaves.**

**Zodical wakes up and sees me still by her side. "You're still here" she asked. "I never left" I replied as I put her breakfast on the bed. "Is it over?" she asked. "You did it, the kids are healthy and they're beautiful" I assured her. "We did it" she said. "Yeah we did" I replied and kissed her lips. "Nurse came with some breakfast for you" I told her. I brushed her hair to the side and fed her breakfast.**

**Later the doctor said it was okay to go home. How hard could it be to take care of two kids.**

**"James could you help me feed the kids" she asked. "Sure" I replied.**

**"Javier open up mmmm yummy" said Zodical attempting to feed Javier.**

**"Alright Sam here ave some food" I offered Sam. I tried to eat a little but to show her that it tasted good. Bad idea. As much as it tasted like absolute shit she Sam finally got to eat.**

**Next up diaper changing.**

**Zodical: Wipes**

**James: *gives wipes***

**Zodical *wipes both baby's asses* New diaper *gives James dirty diaper**

**James: *Gives diapers and throws away dirty diapers***

**Zodical: Well that's that**

**Finally putting the kids to sleep oh boy.**

**I tried hushing the kids to get them to sleep but nothing me or Zodical did worked.**

**"I have an Idea" Zodical suggested. "What you'd have in mind?" I asked. "A Lullaby" she suggested as she began to sing.**

**The following song is called 'Lullaby' by Benn Down**

**Sleep**

**My darling sleep**

**And when we wake**

**We will be far away from here**

**So sleep**

**My darling sleep**

**Well try your hardest not to disappear**

**Now sleep**

**My darling sleep**

**I promise I will never leave your side**

**Not tonight**

**A Lullaby**

**A Lullaby **

**A Lullaby**

**I'll hold you close I**

**Won't turn out the light**

**Don't you worry**

**Everything's alright**

**And sleep**

**We need to sleep**

**Be sure that you don't ever make a sound**

**Please sleep**

**My darling sleep**

**And they will never find us**

**Silent in our bed**

**A Lullaby**

**A Lullaby**

**A Lullaby**

**I'll hold you close I**

**Won't turn out the light**

**Don't you worry**

**Everything's alright**

**You rest your head on your pillow**

**Drift into a world so mellow**

**Ignore all the screams and **

**All the **

**Explosions outside your window**

**I'll hold you close I**

**Won't turn out the light**

**Don't you worry **

**Everything's alright**

**I'll hold you close I**

**Won't turn out the light**

**Stay with me dear**

**I will save your life**

**"Wow" I said in shock. "Shhh they're asleep" she hushed. We took Javier and Sam to their cribs to sleep. **


	14. Epilogue

**A New Family Epilogue**

**18 years later**

**James POV:**  
**I still can't belive it. The kids are already 18. You see Zodical and I did the YouTube thing for as long as we could but eventually we both retired to spend more time with the kids. We both have day jobs though at least it keeps things steady. We moved out of Colorado and moved to Pennsylvania so that my mom could watch the kids from time to time.**

**But now the kids are wanting to do the YouTue career. I told Javier the basics of editing and recording and avoiding Machinima. I'm putting him to work.**

**Meanwhile Zodical teaches Sam on how to be a proper Twitch streamer. Obviously seeing how she's a girl the topics of "Showing your boobs" is a terrible way to get followers. She also taught Sam how to make a Machinima.**

**The most importan thing we both taught them is DO NOT BE THIRSTY. **

**If you want your channel to get bigger make quality content. Don't go out and ask to do collabs.**

**"Ok son you understand everything now?" I asked Javier. "Yeah dad" assured Javier. "If Uncle Aleks' kid asks you to do a collab let me know" I told him. "Will do" replied Javier. "Good, now earn this family some goddamn money" I ordered. "Yes sir" said Javier.**

**As I left his room Zodical came out and said "Okay so that's it for Sam she's got everything down."**

**"We raised great kids" I told her. We both made out as I grabbed her ass as well.**

**"EWW mom, dad that's gross" said Sam. "HEY this here is how your mom and I made you two kids" I shouted.**

**"Wanna head off to the bedroom?" I asked Zodical. "Last time we did that you got me pregnant" she replied. I simply carried her to bed as the kids launched their YouTube careers.**

**THE END *cut to black* *audience goes fucking ape shit***

**Author's Note: Hopefully this was better than the other piece of garbage that I wrote. Thank you all for reading and I will see you all next time goodbye.**


	15. Deleted Scene: A day at the park

**A New Family: Deleted Scene**

**Javier and Sam Age 5:**

**Colorado**

**James POV:**

**It was an Autumn afternoon as Zodical and I took the kids to the park.**

**"You kids excited about going to the park?" asked Zodical. "Yes mommy" said little Javier. "Can we get ice cream afterwards daddy?" asked Samantha. "If it's okay with mommy" I replied. "Sure" said Zodical. "Yay!" said the kids in unison.**

**As we got to the park the kids were already sprinting towards the playground. "Javier, Sam wait for mommy and daddy!" I shouted. "Don't worry i'll get 'em" assured Zodical as she ran to the kids.**

**Five years as a parent and my kids are tiring me the fuck out.**

**I caught up with everyone and we took the kids on the swings.**

**"Up you go" I said as I put Samantha on the swing. **

**"You ready Javier?" asked Zodical. "Push me, push me, PUSH ME!" shouted Javier. "WHEEEE" said Zodical as she pushed Javier on the swing. "Higher mommy higher!" shouted Javier. "Daddy can you push me higher than Javier?" asked Samantha. "Daddy will do his best" I told Sam.**

**Over time Zodical and I got really tired from pushing the kids as if we were getting a workout done. Just as we were about to finish "I want mommy to push me now" said Sam. "And I want daddy to push me" said Javier. Goddamn it.**

**After even more time on the swings the kids went to slides. "You know the kids are gonna want us to push them down the slides right?" asked Zodical. "FUCK!" I replied. "I'll push them and you'll catch them then we'll switch" Zod suggested. "You first then" I told her. "Goddamn it, fine" she said.**

**"Sam mommy is gonna push you down the slide and daddy is gonna catch you then it's Javier's turn" explained Zodical. "I don't know if I can do it" said Sam. "Sam, daddy's got you don't worry" I assured.**

**As Zod pushed Sam down the slide I caught her as planned. "Daddy I did it" said Sam as I picked her up. "You see it wasn't so bad" I told her.**

**Javier got his turn and as I caught him the kids wanted us to switch places again. Ugh this is gonna be a long day.**

**After running around after the kids and making Zodical and I feel out of shape, the kids got tired and we carried them to the car and headed home. We stopped by to get some ice cream because goddamn it we earned it we went home for dinner.**

**Zodical was just about ready to prepare dinner Javier said " I wish we can have days like this all the time". In which Sam replied "Yeah but mommy and daddy always have to work". Granted that's true in fact this was one of the rare occasions where Zod and I could both spend the day with the kids. As much as we wish that The Creature office wouldn't take so many hours away from us we still have our kids to provide for.**

**"Kids you have to understand that your father and I have to work super duper hard for you guys right?" asked Zodical. "We know it's just that we want you both around more" explained Sam. "Come here you guys" said Zodical as she hugged both the kids. "You know daddy and I love you very much right?" asked Zodical. "Yes mommy" said the kids as they kissed her. "Good now go get your father tell him dinner is ready" ordered Zodical. "DON'T NEED TOO I'M COMING" I said in the other room.**

**As we all ate dinner I looked at the smiles of my beautiful wife and children and I say to myself "This parenting thing ain't that bad".**


	16. Deleted Scene 2: Steak n Shake

**A New Family Deleted Scene 2**

**6 months pregnant**

**Zodical POV:**

**It was getting late at the office and James and I were about to head home. **

**"What do you want for dinner?" asked James. "I don't know, to be honest my sweet tooth is kicking in" I replied. **

**Kevin came up to our office and offered us to go out ot eat.**

**"Hey, do you guys want to have Steak n Shake with Jordan, Spencer, Intern Joe and I?" Offered Kevin. **

**"What's Steak n Shake?" I asked.**

**"Wha- what's Steak n Shake? wait you never had Steak n Shake?" asked Kevin.**

**"Nope" I replied.**

**"Oh sweet Jesus you've been missing out" said Kevin.**

**Spencer also came by the office.**

**"You ready to go Kevin?" asked Spencer. **

**"Zodical never had Steak n Shake" said Kevin.**

**"WHAT?!" shouted Spencer**

**Jordan and Intern Joe came to the office as well.**

**"What are you two doing Joe and I have been waiting on you both?" asked Jordan.**

**"Zodical has never been to Steak n Shake" replied Spencer.**

**"Well we're gonna have to rectify that, Zodical how would you and James like to come with us to Steak and Shake for dinner?" offered Jordan.**

**"Sure" I replied.**

**On the drive to the restaurant I asked James what exactly was Steak n Shake.**

**"What's Steak n Shake anyway?" I asked**

**"You get steak burgers and afterward you get a homemade milkshake" explained James.**

**"That doesn't sound healthy" I replied.**

**"I think you of all people that's the least of you concern" said James as he reached over and patted my stomach. **

**"Are you trying to say i'm fat?" I asked as I gave James a "Think real hard about your answer look".**

**"Uhhh no?" replied James afraid of what I would do to him.**

**"Then what are trying say then hmmm?" I asked**

**"I'm just saying that the food's good that's it" said James as he began to panic.**

**"Oh good" I replied as I held James' hand the rest of the car ride.**

**He kissed my hand and said "I love you".**

**I pinched his cheek and replied "I know you do".**

**As we arrived at Steak n Shake we were seated and Jordan gave me the rundown on what should my first experience be.**

**"Alright Zodical here's what you need to know, you can't just order your shake during you eating your steak burger you got to save the shake 'til the very end" explained Jordan.**

**"Anything else?" I asked. **

**"Don't be like Spencer who orders his shake when he orders his food" explained Jordan. **

**"I knew what I was doing that day" replied Spencer.**

**"SHUT UP SPENCER!" replied Jordan.**

**"Soooo how are the shakes here anyway?" I asked.**

**"They're phenomonal" replied Intern Joe.**

**"Jordan look they have a "Shake for two special" said Spencer as he read the menu.**

**"Now introducing the Shake for two special where you and one other person can share a shake together recommended for couples, oh that's perfect!" exclaimed Jordan.**

**"Hordan you can't be serious" said James.**

**"James we're here to make your wife's experience at Steak n Shake magical" explained Jordan.**

**"Jordan we're not fucking children" said James.**

**"Yet you're both are having children" replied Kevin.**

**"Fair point" I replied.**

**After we had our food(which was fucking delicious by the way)the waitress brought all our shakes including the one James and I have to share. A Delicious chocolate shake with whipped cream and a cherry on top. **

**"Damn that's a lot of whipped cream" I said in awe at the shake.**

**As James and I ate some of the whipped cream James said "Honey you got some on your face".**

**"I do?" I asked. **

**"Yeah just hold still" said James as ate it off my face.**

**"James seriously?" I asked.**

**"Well of course" James replied.**

**"You could've just used a napkin" I suggested.**

**"Yeah but you're sweeter than this shake sweetheart" said James.**

**"Awww" I replied.**

**"Jeez get a room" said Kevin.**

**"Shut the fuck up Kevin" replied James and I.**

**"Alright now try the shake, Joe get the camera ready" ordered Joe.**

**"Aaaaaand smile" said Joe as he readied the phone camera.**

**"Joe you should put that in The Hub Twitter" suggested Spencer.**

**"Already on it" replied Joe as he labled the the tweet:**

**CreatureHub: Look at these two lovers here at SteaknShake UberHaxorNova ZodicalCandy**

**"Done and done" replied Joe as he put the phone away.**

**James and went home with the shake in to-go cups for the both of us.**

**We both got changed for bed while Dex was in the other room.**

**"So, did you enjoy your first time at Steak n Shake?" asked James.**

**"It was actually pretty good" I replied drinking more of the shake.**

**He then got in bed with me and placed his hand on my stomach.**

**"How did the kids like it?" he asked.**

**"Well the kids are kicking in approval so they'd give it 10/10-IGN" I replied.**

**James then came closer and listened in and whispered while rubbing my tummy "Daddy loves you both very much and he know's you'll both have your mom's beautiful eyes, and my...last name". **

**At the same time he was greeted with a kick to the face. I couldn't help but laugh. **

**"OW! the little fuckers kicked my in the face! shouted James.**

**"Don't swear around the kids, I don't want them to pick up on our vulgarity" I replied while laughing.**

**We watched TV for the rest of the night.**

**"Daddy loves you both" said James as he patted my belly and kissed it.**

**He then gave my a kiss and said "Love you babe".**

**In which I replied with the obvious "Love you too".**

**I reached for my shake as I laid my head on James' shoulder while James put his arm around me and put his hand on my tummy. **

**I which I did the same.**


End file.
